Freddie Mercury (Queen)
thumb|right|335 px Freddie Mercury (Stone Town, Zanzíbar, 5 de septiembre de 1946 – Kensington, Londres, Inglaterra, 24 de noviembre de 1991) fue un cantante, compositor y músico británico de origen parsi e indio,1 conocido por haber sido el fundador y vocalista de la banda de rock Queen, cuyo nombre de nacimiento era Farrokh Bulsara,2 3 en guyaratí: ફ્રારુક બુલ્સારા. Como intérprete, ha sido reconocido por su poderosa voz y extravagantes puestas en escena.4 5 6 Como compositor, escribió muchos éxitos, tales como «Bohemian Rhapsody», «Killer Queen», «Somebody to Love», «Don't Stop Me Now», «Crazy Little Thing Called Love», «Barcelona» y «We Are the Champions». Además de la actividad con Queen, en los años ochenta lanzó su carrera como solista, que lo llevó a publicar dos álbumes, Mr. Bad Guy en 1985 y Barcelona en 1988, el último en colaboración con la soprano española Montserrat Caballé. El sencillo homónimo, una colaboración entre ambos, fue la canción oficial de los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona 1992.7 Murió de una bronconeumonía complicada por el sida el 24 de noviembre de 1991, solo un día después de comunicar oficialmente que padecía esta última enfermedad. En 2006, la revista Time Asia lo nombró como uno de los héroes asiáticos más influyentes de los últimos sesenta años8 y continúa siendo votado por la gente como uno de los mejores cantantes en la historia de la música popular. En 2005, en una encuesta organizada por Blender y MTV2, fue nombrado el mejor cantante masculino de todos los tiempos.9 En 2009 una encuesta de la revista Classic Rock lo colocó en el primer puesto entre los mejores cantantes de rock de todos los tiempos.10 En 2008, la revista estadounidense Rolling Stone lo colocó en el puesto 18 en su lista de los 100 mejores cantantes de todos los tiempos,11 reflejando la opinión de la editorial de la revista.5 mientras que Classic Rock, al año siguiente, lo consideró el mejor cantante de rock de la historia.12 Por su parte, Allmusic definió a Mercury como "uno de los líderes más carismáticos y dinámicos en la historia del rock".13 Una encuesta hecha por The Sun, que pretendía encontrar al «Máximo dios del rock», situó a Mercury en el puesto número uno. Biografía 'Infancia y primeros años' Casa donde vivió desde su nacimiento Freddie Mercury, en la isla de Zanzíbar. Mercury nació en el Shangani Govt. Hospital, de la isla de Zanzíbar, entonces un protectorado británico y actualmente parte de Tanzania, distante 25 kilómetros de la costa de Tanganica, el 5 de septiembre de 1946. Sus padres, Bomi y Jer Bulsara,15 nota 1 eran parsis de la región de Gujarat, parte de la Presidencia de Bombay en la India Británica.15 Tuvo que trasladarse a África a causa del trabajo de su padre, cajero de la Secretaría de Estado para las Colonias;16 El apellido de la familia se deriva de la ciudad de Bulsar (conocida también como Valsad), en el sur de Guyarat (India). Siendo parsis, Mercury y su familia practicaban la religión zoroástrica y estaban orgullosos de su ascendencia persa.17 La familia Bulsara se había mudado a Zanzíbar debido a una orden recibida por su padre en su trabajo en la Oficina Colonial Británica (como Tesorero del Tribunal Supremo (Korti Kuu) de Zanzíbar). Mercury tenía una hermana menor, Kashmira Cooke.18 A los cinco años empezó a asistir al Colegio misionero de Zanzíbar, regentado por monjas anglicanas, aunque la religión familiar continuaba siendo el zoroastrismo. 19 El 4 de febrero de 1954, a la edad de ocho años, fue enviado a estudiar al St. Peter's School,20 un internado de estilo británico para niños en Pachgani, cerca de Bombay,21 en la India;22 , aquí fue donde empezó a ser más conocido como «Freddie»16 , sobrenombre que también adoptó su familia. El talento musical de Bulsara fue observado por el decano del Colegio de San Pedro, que escribió una carta a sus padres lo que sugiere que, con el aumento de la cuota mensual, Freddie podría tomar más clases de música,nota 2 con la aprobación de Bomi y Jer, el muchacho alcanzó el cuarto nivel de aprendizaje de piano.23 Durante su permanencia en la universidad, también tuvo sus primeras experiencias musicales, formando junto con cuatro compañeros Los Hectics,nota 3 una banda que actuaba en fiestas o eventos escolares y donde Freddie era el pianista, tocando canciones de Cliff Richard y Little Richard.24 Un amigo suyo de aquella época decía que el cantante tenía «una increíble habilidad para escuchar la radio y reproducir las melodías en el piano».25 Mercury pasó en la India la mayor parte de su infancia, viviendo con su abuela y su tía. Terminó su educación en St. Mary's School, en Bombay.26 A los diecisiete años, Mercury y su familia huyeron de Zanzíbar por razones de seguridad debido a la revolución de Zanzíbar.27 La familia se mudó a una pequeña casa en Feltham (Middlesex, Inglaterra). Mercury se inscribió en la universidad de West Thames, donde estudió arte. Recibió allí un diploma en Diseño Gráfico y más adelante usaría su habilidad para crear el logotipo de Queen. Mercury siguió siendo ciudadano británico durante el resto de su vida.27 Después de su graduación, Mercury se integró en una serie de bandas y solía vender ropa de segunda mano en el Kensington Market en Londres. Además tuvo un trabajo en el Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow. Sus amigos de la época lo caracterizaron como una persona tímida y tranquila que tenía mucho interés por la música.28 En 1969, participó en la banda Ibex, que sería renombrada Wreckage más adelante. Cuando esta banda se disolvió, formó otra llamada Sour Milk Sea. Sin embargo, dicho grupo se disolvió a mediados de 1970.29 En abril de 1970, Mercury conoció al guitarrista Brian May y al baterista Roger Taylor, quienes previamente habían estado en una banda llamada Smile. Pese a las reservas de los otros miembros, Mercury eligió el nombre "Queen" para la nueva banda. Luego diría sobre esto: «Era consciente de las connotaciones gay, pero eso es sólo una faceta del nombre».30 En aquel tiempo, también cambió su apellido a Mercury, debido a que según sus propias palabras, en la canción «My Fairy King», en el verso «Mother Mercury, look what they've done to me»,nota 4 cantaba sobre su propia madre. Consideraba que el nombre «Freddie Mercury» tenía «poder».31 La llegada a Inglaterra y los grupos pre-Queen Después de haber pasado parte de la adolescencia en la India con su abuela y su tía Sheroo Khory y haber regresado a Zanzíbar en 1964 , a la edad de 18 años, tuvo que mudarse con su familia a Inglaterra a causa de la revolución de Zanzíbar, que estaba socavando la estabilidad política del país, la revuelta dio lugar al nacimiento del estado de Tanzania.32 33 Así, Bulsara se estableció en una pequeña casa en Feltham, en Middlesex, cerca del aeropuerto de Heathrow, en Londres.34 Freddie continuó su educación en la escuela politécnica de Isleworth (desde 1993 College West Thames), además de sus estudios de arte, en sus primeros años ingleses trabajó en un servicio de catering cerca del aeropuerto y en un almacén en la zona comercial en Feltham.23 Una calle de Kensington, un barrio donde residian Bulsara y sus amigos a finales de los años sesenta. En la primavera de 1966 obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en el examen de arte del Politécnico Isleworth, puntuación que le permitió su admisión a la Escuela de Arte Ealing de Londres;23 donde estudió «arte y diseño gráfico», al establecerse en el barrio de Kensington en un apartamento alquilado por un amigo cercano al mercado de Kensington.35 Paralelamente a sus estudios, Freddie creó una línea de ropa y escribió algunos artículos breves para periódicos londinenses.22 A Ealing reunió a Tim Staffell, su compañero de clase, así como también al cantante y bajista de la Smile, banda completa del guitarrista Brian May y del batería Roger Taylor; Bulsara intentó, en un primer momento, convencer a Staffell para que se uniera al grupo como segundo cantante, pero sin éxito.16 Poco después de recibir su diploma en la Escuela de Arte Ealing, Bulsara se unió a Ibex, una banda de Liverpool influenciada por Cream.36 Pocos días después de la primera reunión con el grupo, Freddie aprendido de memoria todas las canciones del repertorio del grupo, su primera actuación en público como cantante se llevó a cabo en Bolton el 23 de agosto de 1969.23 Dos días más tarde, el Ibex realizó un concierto al aire libre en el parque de la reina de Boston;36 como consecuencia de esto, los miembros la banda regresaron a Londres y comenzaron a trabajar con el nuevo cantante en algunas canciones. Este fue un período económicamente difícil, tanto para la banda de Bulsara como para Smile, los músicos pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo en pequeños apartamentos, a veces durmiendo en el suelo y tocando su música hasta altas horas de la noche.37 Para satisfacer sus necesidades, Bulsara y Roger Taylor, comenzaron a vender ropa usada en el mercado de Kensington.nota 5 La última aparición oficial del Ibex 09 de septiembre de 1969 en el fregadero , un pequeño club de Liverpool. Esa misma noche, los miembros de Smile estaban tocando en un club de la misma ciudad, según algunos biógrafos, Taylor y May invitaron a Bulsara al escenario a tocar algunas de sus canciones.36 En el úlimo mes de 1969, Bulsara decidió cambiarse de nombre, pasando a denominarse Ibex "Wreckage" comenzando a escribir para la banda numerosas piezas, entre ellas Stone Cold Crazy.39 Sin embargo, ninguna de las canciones, a excepción de una pista llamada Green (Verde), tuvo el éxito esperado y el grupo, la falta de ofertas en el lugar, se disolvió.40 Freddie Bulsara comenzó de nuevo a buscar un nuevo grupo y respondió a un anuncio publicado en el Melody Maker de Sour Milk Sea. Habiendo escuchado la evidencia, los demás miembros de la grupo quedaron impresionados por su voz y lo contrataron, desempeñándose tres noches a la semana.36 El único concierto en el que sin duda ha participado Bulsara se llevó a cabo en Oxford en marzo de 1970. La llegada del nuevo cantante, creativo pero arrogante, causó el deterioro de las relaciones entre los miembros del grupo;. Gallop y Chesney, después de años de amistad, lucharon y Sour Milk Sea decidió separarse.36 'Los años setenta' El primer single de Smile, Earth/Step On Me, grabado en los Trident Studios y publicado en mayo de 1969 por Mercury Records, fue lanzado en los Estados Unidos sin obtener todavía el éxito esperado;41 por esta razón, Staffell decidió dejar los dos compañeros.42 con la disolución de esta banda y el fallo simultáneo de los proyectos musicales de la cantante, May, Taylor y Bulsara decidieron formar juntos una nueva banda, en abril de 1970, a propuesta de Freddie, optaron por "Queen" como el nombre de banda y empezando a buscar un bajista. Freddie Mercury durante un concierto en Hannover, en 1979. Al mismo tiempo, Farrokh Bulsara comenzó a hacerse llamar Freddie Mercury, decisión tomada a raíz de la composición de la canción My Fairy King.43 El 27 de junio de 1970, año en el cual presentó a Mercury Mary Austin, con quien vivió durante siete años,23 los tres, completados por Mike Grose, se realizaron por primera vez en público, en Truro, en un concierto a beneficio de la Cruz Roja.39 La banda se completó en 1971 con John Deacon, año en el cual Mercury y el resto del complejo, con el propósito de ganar más confianza sobre el escenario, afrontó su primera gira en Cornualles.39 En 1972, Mercury, gracias a su formación como diseñador gráfico, diseñó el logo de Queen, basándose en el escudo de armas real del Reino Unido, e incluyendo en el logotipo los signos del zodiaco de los cuatro miembros de la banda.44 Al año siguiente lanzaron su primer álbum de la banda, Queen, con canciones grabadas anteriormente en De Lane Lea Studios, antes del lanzamiento del disco, Mercury lanzó el sencillo «I Can Hear Music» y «Goin' Back», respectivamente, versiones de canciones de The Ronettes y Dusty Springfield, bajo el seudónimo de Larry Lurex.39 A principios de los años setenta, Freddie Mercury comenzó a tener su primera toma de conciencia de su orientación sexual, expresada durante una entrevista en diciembre de 1974 a la revista New Musical Express, en el que declaró ser «gay como un narcisista».45 En los últimos años, Mercury usaba ropa de la diseñadora Zandra Rhodes, con pelo largo y las uñas esmaltadas.16 En estos años década de 1970, Mercury tuvo una relación de larga duración con Mary Austin, a quien conoció gracias a Brian May y vivió con ella muchos años en West Kensington. A mediados de dicha década, el cantante tuvo un encuentro amoroso con un ejecutivo de la compañía Elektra Records, que acabó con la relación que tenía con Mary Austin.46 Mercury y Austin mantuvieron una cercana amistad a lo largo de los años y el cantante se refería a ella como su única amiga de verdad. En una entrevista de 1985, afirmó: «Todos mis amantes me preguntan por qué no puedo reemplazar a Mary Austin, pero eso es sencillamente imposible. La única amiga que tengo es Mary y no quiero a nadie más. Para mí, ella es como una esposa. Para mí era como un matrimonio. Confiamos el uno en el otro, eso me basta».47 Escribió muchas canciones sobre Austin, entre las cuales se destaca «Love of My Life». Mercury fue además el padrino del hijo mayor de Austin, Richard.48 'Los años ochenta' Hacia el año 1985, Mercury inició otra relación de larga duración con un peluquero llamado Jim Hutton, que descubrió en 1990 que era portador del virus VIH y vivió con Mercury los últimos seis años de la vida de éste.49 Hutton falleció de cáncer de pulmón el 1 de enero de 2010.50 Pese a haber cultivado una personalidad muy extravagante, Mercury era una persona tímida y reservada, especialmente con los que no conocía bien.18 25 51 Además solía dar pocas entrevistas. Una vez dijo de sí mismo: "Cuando estoy en el escenario soy muy extrovertido, pero por dentro soy completamente diferente".52 'Muerte' Según su pareja, Jim Hutton, a Mercury le diagnosticaron sida después de la Pascua de 1987.53 En aquella época, Mercury dijo en una entrevista no padecer esta enfermedad.51 Pese a estas negaciones, la prensa británica alimentó rumores sobre esta posible enfermedad debido a la apariencia de Mercury y a que Queen no realizaba giras ni conciertos.54 Hacia el final de su vida, muchos periodistas le tomaron fotografías, mientras que The Sun sugería que estaba realmente muy enfermo. El 22 de noviembre de 1991, Mercury llamó al mánager de Queen, Jim Beach, para discutir un asunto público. Al día siguiente, se realizó el siguiente anuncio en nombre del cantante:55 Siguiendo la enorme conjetura de la prensa de las últimas dos semanas, es mi deseo confirmar que padezco sida. Sentí que era correcto mantener esta información en privado hasta el día de la fecha para proteger la privacidad de los que me rodean. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de que mis amigos y seguidores conozcan la verdad y espero que todos se unan a mí y a mis médicos para combatir esta terrible enfermedad. Mi privacidad ha sido siempre muy importante para mí y soy famoso por prácticamente no dar entrevistas. Esta política continuará.55 Al poco tiempo de haber redactado este informe, el 24 de noviembre de 1991, Mercury murió a la edad de 45 años. La causa oficial de su muerte es bronconeumonía complicada por el sida.56 Pese a que no era una persona religiosa, su funeral fue dirigido por un sacerdote zoroástrico. Elton John, David Bowie y los miembros de Queen estuvieron presentes. Mercury fue incinerado y sus cenizas reposan en algún lugar aún desconocido. Se rumorea que fueron esparcidas por Mary Austin a lo largo del Lago Lemán en Suiza, donde Mercury vivió sus últimos años y donde se halla su monumento conmemorativo, concretamente en la ciudad de Montreux. También se dice que reposan a los pies del enorme roble que corona el jardín de lo que fue su residencia Garden Lodge, en Kensington, así como también repartida entre varios teatros londinenses; ninguna de estas afirmaciones han podido ser comprobadas hasta el día de hoy.56 En su testamento, Mercury legó la mayoría de sus bienes, incluyendo su casa y los derechos de autor sobre sus canciones, a Mary Austin, y el resto a sus parientes y a su hermana Kashmira.57 Además dejó quinientas mil libras para su cocinero Joe Fanelli y la misma suma para su asistente Peter Freestone y Jim Hutton, y cien mil para su chofer Terry Giddings.58 Mary Austin continúa viviendo en la casa de Mercury, llamada Garden Lodge, en Kensington con su familia.58 Hutton se mudó a Irlanda en 1995, donde murió el 1 de enero de 2010. Escribió algunos libros sobre la vida de su pareja, entre ellos Mercury and Me y Freddie Mercury: The Untold Story y dio diversas entrevistas para varias publicaciones.53